The Muse
by nevercominghome1
Summary: Transferring to a new school isn't always that fun but for Eli Goldsworthy it's a blessing. When the opportunity for him to show his writing skills comes along, will he keep his mind on the paper or on a pair of blue eyes.


**Greetings****, ****hello****, ****salutations****!**

**So ****this ****is ****my ****first ****fic ****ever****. ****And ****if ****you****'****ve ****ever ****seen ****the ****movie**** "****The ****Moulin ****Rouge****" ****then ****you ****will ****get ****where ****the ****first ****part ****comes ****from****. **

**Fair ****warning****- ****the ****ship ****here ****its ****not ****in ****plain ****sight****. ^_^**

* * *

_" __There __was __a __boy__, __a __really __strange __and __enchanted __boy__, __who __was __rumored __to __have __traveled __very __far__, __over __land __and __sea__. __And __then __one __day__, __he __passed __my __way__, __and __whole __he __spoke __of __many __things__. __He __turned __and __said __to __me__. 'T__he __greatest __thing __you__'__ll __ever __learn__, __is __just __to __love __and __be__loved __in __return' __"._

Chapter 1

Eli Goldsworthy sat in the corner of his dark and desolate room. His green eyes reddened from days and days of crying. For him, there was no longer the will for him to go on. No motivation, nor inspiration, for his muse was gone.

He looked up, his eyes scanning about the room till they locked on a small silver blade.

"What's the point of living?" he said, as he silently walked up to the blade, picking it up and placing the sharp edge against his wrist.

~3 months earlier~

"Eli I hope you know what you're getting yourself into" Bullfrog said as he pulled up inside the Degrassi parking lot.

"Yes Bullfrog I know what I'm getting myself into." Eli replied as he was opening the passenger door of Bullfrog's vintage convertible.

"I'm just saying, this school is very ... Special."

Eli chuckled as he stepped out of the car, looking at Bullfrog. " A special school with the best drama and writing department in Toronto. I know you're still iffy about me switching schools, but it had to be done."

Bullfrog sighed as he began to start up the car, "Fine Eli, good luck on your first day".

"Thanks dad", Eli said as he watched his dad drive away. He turned and faced his new educational environment. "This school better be worth the switch". He thought as he walked to the front steps of Degrassi.

xxxxxxx

"Advanced grade 11 english" Eli said as he looked at his schedule. As he walked into the classroom a tall, light skinned boy wearing slightly baggy clothing came up to him.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully.

"um, hi?" Eli said walking away from him.

"Are you new?" the boy continued, following Eli.

"Of course he's new Adam Torres!", Eli looked forward only to see a girl with odd hair, wearing bulky glasses and dark makeup standing right in front of him.

"Holy shit!" Eli said to her, "You scared me!"

The girl smirked and extend a hand out to him, "Imogen Moreno pleased to meet you", she said not keeping her eyes away from him.

"Um, hi I'm Eli Goldsworthy" he said shaking her hand.

"Hi, I'm Adam!" the tall boy boy said with a grin on his face.

"Uh, yes I know", Eli said as he walked past them and sitting in an empty desk.

"You're sitting in my seat" a voice said towards Eli. He sighed and looked up. His green eyes soon came in contact with a pair of clear blue eyes. He couldn't help but to just keep looking at them.

"hello?" she said to him.

Eli shook his head, snapping out of of his trance, "Oh, oh! Um sorry" he said standing up and taking the seat behind her.

"Woops, dude that's my seat" Adam said.

"oh sorry" Eli said standing up once again and taking the seat behind him.

"hey!" Imogen started, as Eli cut her off, "I know this is your seat".

"Actually you are sitting on my assignment"

"oh, my bad!" he said as he stood and picked up her assignment, handing it to her.

"Thank you!" she said happily, taking the seat next to Adam.

"Good morning class" said whom Eli assumed was the teacher.

"Good morning ! How are you this morning? Is that a new coffee mug? It's very nice!" Imogen said to her in a fast paced tone. She would've said more if hadn't cut her off.

"Woah woah Imogen, did you have a plentiful amount of coffee or sugar this morning?"

"As a matter of fact I had both! How'd you know?"

"Oh trust me, it's not hard to tell", said as she turned her attention to the rest of the class. "Alright, so before I start off with todays lesson, our drama club president Clare Edwards has an announcement for all of you. Clare, the floor is yours"

"Thank you " Clare said as she stood and smoothed out her denim skirt. "As you all may know, production for our spring play is about to begin, but we are in need of a writer, seeing as our previous writer did not want to participate anymore. Anyways submissions for ideas will be accepted next Monday. Ms. Dawes and I will read over them and we will choose the winner the week after that. Thank you", She ended,smiling to the class as she sat down.

Eli looked down at his notebook and smirked slightly. "Finally an opportunity", he thought to himself, as he opened to a clean sheet of notebook paper in his binder and letting his mind roam free upon the paper.

* * *

**well****?**

**review****, ****thanks****x****)**


End file.
